Superheroes Of Gotham
Superheroes of Gotham is a 2014-2015 film about much of the Justice League joining up to defeat Lex Luthor and The Joker. Much of the cast were teenagers. Some of the filming locations were green screened, and others were shot in Pensacola, Florida, and some parts of Texas. Plotline Bruce Wayne is expecting Dick Grayson to be back from his concertina early, in which he arrives. He tells Bruce that he was attacked by Lex Luthor. Clark Kent arrives to talk to Bruce. Identifying Bruce as Batman, Batman guesses that he is Superman. Superman tells Batman that the Daily Planet burned down, and the arsonists who set it on fire may come to Wayne Manor. The two make a plot to destroy them. As they near the house, Superman engulfs their car in flames, killing the driver. One of the arsonists, Joe Chill, the murderer of Batman's parents, flees to a chemical factory for safety. A brutal fistfight engages, sending Robin into some chemicals, although he climbs back up unharmed. Batman gains the upper hand when he punches Chill's face, sending him into the acid. Then Superman drops bombs into each of the 5 vats of chemicals, making them violently burst up through the catwalk, severely injuring Batman. As the chemical factory explodes, Chill burns into The Joker from beneath the liquid. Batman and Superman organize a plan to destroy Lex Luthor, and they recruit Huntress, Black Canary, Aquaman, Green Lantern and The Flash, while Luthor teams up with the Joker to destroy the league. They march over to Wayne Manor, and another fight ensues. Robin gets banged over the head and seemingly killed, and Batman gets shot in the chest, while Wayne Manor burns down. Batman wakes up in the hospital, and Lucius Fox tells him what has become of the team: Aquaman retreated into the sewage lines for safety, Black Canary was robbed and shanghaied, Robin and Huntress were kidnapped, the Flash was presumed dead, and Superman was also presumed dead. Aquaman escapes the sewers, Green Lantern saves Black Canary, and Superman survived. Batman goes to a cathedral and frees Robin, hitching a ride on Superman. They fly over to Wayne Tower, and save Huntress, while Luthor escapes. Batman confronts the Joker about the Flash, and Joker reveals he killed Flash. Horrified, Batman leaves the Joker for dead. As Alfred ties Luthor up as he tries to enter Wayne Manor, which hadn't really burned down, Batman organizes a plan seeing as the last one failed miserably. Green Lantern suggest he take turn as leader and takes anger out on Huntress, resolving in another fight, which Batman stops by threatening to reveal everyone as who they really are. As he reveals Flash was killed, he says the plan is to avenge the deaths of Flash and Batman's parents. They attack Joker at Wayne Tower again, but Joker orders his henchmen to burn Wayne Tower from below, resolving in an intense blaze. As Luthor begins to kill Huntress, Superman subdues and kills him by turning him to stone and knocking him into the fire. Green Lantern and Black Canary fall off the building, while Superman saves Huntress. Batman kills Joker by strapping an explosive to his body and knocking him into the fire where he violently explodes. As a huge chunk of the building falls away, Batman loses his footing, falls into the fire and dies, even after the heroic attempts from Superman. As the league mourn the death of their leader, Aquaman arrives, and Batman's mask fuses to his face, and he becomes the new Batman. Category:Justice League Movies Category:2014-2015 Movies